1. Field:
This invention relates generally to light sources of the class commonly called flashlights. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination flashlight and high intensity light source.
2. Prior Art:
Flashlights so-called are old and well known and are useful for a variety of purposes, such as a light source for illuminating dark areas, a signalling light, a warning light or flare, an emergency locating light, and a defensive or offensive implement or weapon for temporarily blinding an opponent by the flashlight bean. Flashlights are made in a wide range of sizes and shapes but are characterized generally by a case containing a flashlight bulb or the like, a reflector, a transparent window or lens through which light from the bulb is reflected by the reflector, generally in the form of a concentrated beam, and circuit means including a switch and often at least a portion of the case itself for electrically connecting the bulb to a battery. This battery may be contained within or attached to the flashlight case to form a portable selfcontained flashlight structure.